


the scent of your skin.

by yuhkarkanoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhkarkanoid/pseuds/yuhkarkanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no…”  No. He didn’t sign up for this, “they actually smell like him”. He expected a disgusting sweat and fabric combination, not this beautiful Keith scent. They smelled the way Keith smell when they were having sex, a perfect mixture of minty soap and musk. This definitely wasn’t the time for Lance to get hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scent of your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ♥ so i was inspired by @emuyhn (tw) and her amazing nsfw art to go ahead and write this sin. go check her twitter out, she’s outstanding and really fun to read. this goes out to her as well, i hope i can meet your expectations for the glove kink. 
> 
> btw a little disclaimer: after knowing their official ages i guess i’m going to go ahead and tag this as underage. this is mostly cannonverse, so i can’t stress this enough: if you’re uncomfortable with underage smut, please close this window right now. on other note, english is not my first language and this is unbetaed. if you find any grammar mistakes/misspellings please feel free to leave a comment and i’ll correct them for future readers. thank you in advance ♥

The afternoon couldn’t be anymore uneventful. Being part of a space patrol on their way to save the world meant rescue missions, fighting Zarkon and reconstructing planets was part of their usual routine. Today, however, the reverberating sound made by the engines of the castle was the only disturbance Lance was aware of.

For the first time in a long time everyone was minding their own business. What left him alone on his and Keith’s room, drifting off to sleep a few times while he waited for Keith to come back from training to go and grab dinner together. Because that’s the least Keith should do, right? Lance tried to convince himself he wasn’t angry at him for deciding to spend their free day training, but he failed every time. Cut the kid some slack, they’ve been dating for a few months and today was the first time they’ve had for themselves. Was too much to ask to spend those few hours making out in bed? Apparently it was for Keith.

Lance brought his hand to his head, hitting his forehead slightly and closing his eyes. He was overreacting again. He knew training was a coping mechanism for Keith and again he was being selfish. It’s just that he had so much in mind for their free time that seeing his plans crushed and burned to the ground made him feel uneasy and insecure.

A little knock on the door brought him back to reality, followed by the door opening as Keith’s sweaty figure came into Lance’s view.

“Hey” escaped Keith’s mouth, little smile on his face. “Did I wake you up?”

“No…” Lance’s voice came out rougher than he expected. He coughed slightly, getting up and resting his back against the wall on his bed. “Are you done?”

Keith took off his shirt, placing it on the desk as well as his gloves and boots. “I’ll take a shower, I’ll be back in a minute”. He reached the wardrobe to get his pajamas and a towel.

This was torture, Lance decided as Keith vanished from the room and everything went silent again. Lance knew very well that sweaty Keith was his favourite Keith, but this was just unfair. Coming into the room, taking off his clothes and leaving after he’s been dreaming of mind blowing sex on their free day until Mister Mullet decided to go entertain himself on the training room… It was unacceptable. 

And on top of that, the kid is messy as no other. Who puts their dirty clothes on the desk for god’s sake… Lance got up to gather the clothes and put them on their neatly placed laundry basket (thank you very much), when he saw Keith’s gloves below the shirt.

Keith’s gloves are his signature, just like his red leather jacket and the stupid mullet. All of it reinforced that early 2000’s emo appearance Keith carries with such pride. And Lance wasn’t fooling anyone, it was also the first and foremost reason to fall for the korean boy in the first place. Now he has him within reaching distance, they wake up next to each other every morning, they kiss, they make love, they fuck, they fight together. But part of Lance still feels like a stupid teenager when he sees those gloves. A wave of electricity runs through his body as his temperature rises from the mere thought of Keith wearing anything but those gloves.

Lance knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but the curiosity was too much to handle. He took the gloves from the desk and seated on his bed while looking at them. They are rusty, old, very much used. Can they fit him? Lance has big hands, he has long legs and arms as well. Keith, on the other side, has broader shoulders and thighs. After carefully trying them on, Lance took a look at his hands. The gloves were a little bit loose, their colour making a smaller contrast on his tanned skin rather than Keith’s milky white. Lance brought his hands to his face, touching his cheeks with them, closing his eyes and imagining Keith’s hands around him.

_“Oh no…”_  No. He didn’t sign up for this, _“they actually smell like him”._ He expected a disgusting sweat and fabric combination, not this beautiful Keith scent. They smelled the way Keith smell when they were having sex, a perfect mixture of minty soap and musk. This definitely wasn’t the time for Lance to get hard. The pent up frustration was too much not to do anything, and he rather not go to the dining area sporting a boner. At least Keith always took forever in the shower.

Lance unbuttoned his jeans and took a look at himself, semi hard already. He slowly put his dick out of his boxers, rubbing it against the fabric of the glove. It felt foreign at first, a little bit harsh on the sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, bringing his left hand to his nose, sniffing the glove while he imagined Keith rubbing his cock with the gloves on. He felt himself getting bigger, thicker between his folded hand.

He thought of Keith’s broad hands encircling his cock while he caressed his cheek, his eyes dark with lust. A moan escaped his lips while he picked up the speed. He was getting used to the fabric against his member, specially since his imagination was doing a pretty good job.

On his mind Keith was smirking devilishly while touching him, trying to get his fingers inside Lance’s mouth. Lance instantly opened up his mouth moving his hands towards his lips. He put two fingers inside, sucking and licking them. The scent of the glove still reaching his nose, while he licked his fingers and he felt the precum beginning to drip from his cock.

“Fuck”

The word came out as a loud grunt that resonated on the walls of the room. Lance was pretty sure he wasn’t the one to say it. He slowly opened his eyes and...

_“Oh shit”_ Lance thought as realization washed over him. Apparently Keith was inside the room, god knows for how long. He was there on his pajamas, his eyes open wide and the towel on the floor probably discarded there after Keith walked on him in such state.

“Keith… I… I’m…” Words wouldn’t come out no matter how much he tried. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life and forget him, he’s had his highlights. Keith knew he was a little bit kinky, and they are both okay being a little spicy in bed, but this was mortifying. Lance thought he would take the glove kink to his grave, and now he was completely exposed, hard as rock and Keith was looking at him with a scary determination.

“Keep going” Keith didn’t hesitate. It wasn’t a request, it was an order. His tone went directly to Lance’s dick, still resting proudly on his right hand.  

The redness of Lance’s neck crept up towards his cheeks, flushing his whole face and making him close his eyes out of embarrassment. He kept going, now with a willing audience. Keith walked slowly towards the bed where Lance was stroking himself, kneeling in front of him, observing every movement. Lance brought his left hand to his face, sniffing the glove and moaning loudly as he kept pumping faster.

“Are you close, baby?” Keith’s voice was rough, aroused.

“Keith, _joder_ , Keith…” Lance’s native language always surfaced when they had sex, and Keith loved it.

Keith got a little bit closer, positioning his face close to Lance’s dick. He opened his mouth, and looked directly into Lance’s eyes. Both their pupils were blown by lust, dark and heavy. Lance didn’t have to be told twice, he knew what Keith was going for. He started to pump himself faster, directing himself towards Keith’s open mouth. He put his left hand of Keith’s cheek and stroked himself to the limit, shouting Keith’s name and coming all over his lips and tongue.

Keith took the opportunity to take over, encircling the head between his lips and sucking harshly, while he grabbed Lance’s smooth thighs with both of his hands. Lance kept moaning, resting his hands on top of Keith’s while he came down from his high. Keith quickly reached the front of his pajama pants, grabbing and pumping himself roughly. His left hand travelled through Lance’s thigh until it rested on his ass, kneading it passionately. His mouth was still on Lance’s dick, who started to moan at the touch and the feeling of overstimulation from Keith’s tongue. Keith closed his eyes, detached his lips from Lance’s cock as he moaned Lance name loudly, coming into his hand.

Keith rested his head on the bed, feeling a little burn on his knees. His breath was uneven, as vision was still white from the orgasm. Lance took his face between his hands, still with his gloves on, and propped him up into the bed, connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet and slow. When they broke the kiss, Keith looked at Lance right in the eyes. He was still a little bit red from the pleasure and probably the embarrassment.

“Are you ok?” Keith asked, voice soft.

“Yeah. I’m…” Lance paused, unable to properly explain himself. “I… I don’t know what to say honestly”.

“Must be the first time” Keith joked, at what Lance just frowned.

“Seriously dude this is serious”

“It’s ok. You like my gloves.”

“Ok. If you’re going to make this weird and laugh at me go ahead. See if I care” Lance frown deepened while Keith chuckled slightly.

“It’s alright, Lance. I’m not laughing at you. I think is cute”.

“Shut up.”

Keith embraced Lance harder, placing a sweet kiss on Lance’s cheek as he slowly caressed his back.

“Let’s go grab dinner, ok? Then we can come back for round two”. Keith got up the bed, signaling Lance to hurry. “I will keep the gloves on if you want.”

“Fuck you!” Lance shouted as Keith laughed out loud at Lance’s whining screams.

**Author's Note:**

> *joder: "joder" means literally "fuck" in spanish :) 
> 
> okay. i reckon this could be better, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway ♥ to anyone interested, i kind of have this kink myself. i used to wear my best friend's gloves because they smelled like him and that didn't exactly turn me on, but they made me feel something fizzy inside. (and i was very much in love with him, so yeah).


End file.
